earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Virmuni
Description Virmuni was the first capital of Persia, founded by IanNotEN (original mayor) and MojangAssassin. It was one of the biggest cities, land-wise, on the server, at 224 land claims. It took part in most events and was a key member of the Era of Growth, and was the first major middle eastern city alongside Jerusalem. It is located on the Caspian Sea. Major Buildings IDAK Trade Center: A massive skyscraper composed of blue glass and quartz. It has a large, bulky base and has many layers on top of that, with a glass pane layer wrapping around some of the sides. The main tower on it was used as a villager farm but is now abandoned. The second floor of the base is used as mass storage for good gear and was formerly used as villager storage. The first floor of the base is used as mass storage for loot. Most of the chests on the floor are composed of chests stolen from California, which have since been rolled back, meaning the same items exist on that floor at the same time as existing in California. Kwong Bridge: The server's largest bridge. It is composed of mainly stone bricks and stone slabs. It crosses the Caspian Sea, connecting with the main Virmuni's main wall. It is suspension and double-decker, with the bottom layer being an unfinished minecart route and the top layer being a walking path. Capital Building: The city's oldest building, it replaced the original house of Virmuni. Its the front end was the first chunk claimed in Virmuni and where an old spruce house lied, and the back end was the second chunk claimed; the house's old backyard. It never was used except for a meeting between Alfatra and Virmuni regarding secession from the US. History Beginnings The city was founded in the Caucasus Mountain Range, where the real-life village of Virmuni, Iran is located. It started as a group of chests surrounded by a dirt ring. Soon enough, the first house was made from spruce wood gathered from the surrounding area. Australia The city made its first fortune by pillaging the world of its fallen towns. The route was taken from Virmuni to the Persian Gulf, following the coast all the way to Sri Lanka, where Virmuni's first raided gold ingot was found. A journey was made to the Western Australian coast, which was traveled all the way down to the capital of Australasia. Here, the first player encounter occurred with phantom1815. Upon seeing this player, Ian and Mojang fled the city and took off for Tasmania. From Tasmania, they went to southern New Zealand, where they found a small fortune in a fallen town. They gathered many basic resources without needing to gather it for themselves. Soon enough, they toured the rest of New Zealand and much of Northern Australia. In a Northern Australian jungle, they decided they wanted to make their first outpost. They soon understood the necessity of the settler rank and joined the nation of the UnitedStates to gain it. This outpost marked the beginning of a trend that would last in Virmuni: mass usage of outposts worldwide. United States After joining the UnitedStates for a settler rank, Virmuni had its first acceleration period. Charlie funded them around 150 gold, and they began to take things to a somewhat larger scale as they took in more town claims. Since Charlie was their first and only source of information, they came to believe many lies or selective truths told about other nations, including PWW, causing a misinformed hatred of the nation. Charlie gave Virmuni 1 set of good diamond gear, and 1 set of god diamond gear, setting the town up for battle. Soon enough, Virmuni had befriended the swiss town of Alfatra. Tortugas The ally of Alfatra had endured numerous attacks, including a siege by Austria, a raid by Tortugas, and a bombing by Manchuria. With each attack, Virmuni was there to try and help defend. In the Austrian siege, the attacking party was scared off by Virmuni's defense forces. However, soon enough, Tortugas, led by JudeSeife, decided to attack the city. Virmuni showed up, yet again, to defend Alfatra, and eventually scared the Tortugas out of the city: at least for an hour or so. Later in the day, Tortugas returned, infuriated that they'd been challenged. They began to cobble monster both Alfatra, and later Virmuni itself. When Virmuni was cobbled, it was the last straw. Virmuni showed up at the Tortugan doorstep and began to pour cobble monsters of their own over all of the mountainsides and covering the lake itself. Kaitala, a Tortugan fighter, was unable to defend as they were helpless without their leader, JudeSeife. When Jude logged on after a few hours of the attack, a multiple-hour-long standoff occurred on a hill owned by Panama. Over time, more witnesses teleported in to watch the fight. It eventually turned into a duel between IanNotEN and JudeSeife, leaving Ian as the victor. It was Virmuni's first battle, and it was a success. The war drew on over time and continued with a certain pattern. Ian would lead an attack on his own, which would normally take the lives of one or two Tortugans, and Jude would lead attack parties to Virmuni, which all failed. Whenever Tortugas attacked the city of Virmuni, they would get trapped in a lava trap for tens of hours at a time. Eventually, a peace agreement was reached when Tortugas begged for peace after a cobble monster was poured over their outpost of Vienna, Austria. The war was won, with a casualty ratio of 9 Tortugan deaths to 2 Virmuni deaths. Grinders A rich town based in Austalia by the name of Grinders was lead by a toxic player known as McMMo_Combat_Top. The player was banned, but somehow logged back on to give Mattjohn628 mayor. A friend of Matt's Ian was able to raid the town for all of its loot, an claimed over its massive, and item-filled end grinder. This started a new era of trade growth within the town, where it sold tons of overpowered gear for cheap prices to players worldwide. The town was no longer a poor, shabby town located randomly in Iran. NSA One of the main towns in the NSA with Alfatra and Jerusalem. Persia Capital of the 1st Persia. Stagnation Anarchy Virmuni was abandoned sometime in Early August 2017 (maybe around the 8th). Around this time many players started using Virmuni, as a town rich in rare materials, as a source for other towns. This led to bits of the Virmuni Steel and the IDAK Tower all being heavily destroyed to get at a large amount of Quartz present in the town. This same quartz would then go on to be used in the building of Alania just up the hill from Virmuni. New Virmuni (Baku City) The ruins of Virmuni were then claimed by FrankUnderwod2, the mayor of New York, who then proceeded to restore the tower. This saved Virmuni from potentially being destroyed by people taking materials from the town. Frank then left his town and made a new Virmuni . Frank then created the nation Egypt-Global with help from TheWalkingKing as a vassal nation to Egypt. Soon after Ian expressed a desire to rejoin the town. In the beginning he was rather hostile, however, he apologized later. Frank's trust in Ian grew and soon they started rebuilding the Kwong Bridge. Ian requested to join Virmuni only if he gets the chancellor rank, Frank being unaware of the fact chancellors can use the /t unclaim command gave him the rank the, unfortunately, the day after Ian completely unclaimed Frank's town including the outposts outside of Virmuni essentially killing all the progress Frank has made since he joined the server. Graham Graham, Ian's town in Canada, made Virmuni into an outpost. This preserved Virmuni, but kept Virmuni from being inhabited, effectivly making it a city without a population. The town of Graham was then renamed to Virmuni-Graham. Category:Towns